Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for detachable binding together of drums to be stored one above the other and/or side by side.
The most diverse goods and products are stored and transported in drums. They can be, for example, not only liquids such as beverages, extracts, luxury substances, but also aggressive substances such as acids and lyes. Depending on the particular requirements, the drums are enamelled internally and/or externally; by analogy, the same is true for solid goods and products.
It has been found that the drums slip and strike each other during transport. Aside from the traffic-related danger concealed herein, the drums become dented, the enamelling consequently flakes off and the contents become contaminated. These disadvantages are not avoided even by interposing intermediate layers of covers or cardboard between the drums.
Furthermore, such drums normally have upper and lower beads, which do not permit stacking one above the other. Thus the loading surfaces of transport vehicles or even intermediate layers with pallets can be used only uneconomically.
From West German Laid-open Application 2,926,682 there is known a spacer device, which relates to a spacer strut for drums standing side by side and does not permit stacking one above the other.
West German Utility Model 78-06865 relates to a clamp for binding together of two containers placed one abovfe the other and does not represent anyy possibility of binding together of two containers disposed side by side.